


Too late.

by completley_logical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completley_logical/pseuds/completley_logical
Summary: Roman is in love with Logan.Roman doesn't tell him, and decides agaisnt it for one single reason.





	Too late.

Ever since childhood, Roman knew he was in love with Logan. It was all fun and games back then, really. Roman would flirt and Logan would ignore him in favour of studying, though the two were genuinely good friends, as shown by never really being apart, and the countless fights Roman got into to 'defend Logans honour'. They would bicker, and to any outsider you would think they were enemies, but the matter of the fact was, it was just how they worked. It was odd, to be such good friends with someone you can be so mean to without it becoming an issue, though there was always a line. A delicate glass wall placed between what was okay, and what wasn't. And on more than a few occasions, each had pushed that barrier and inevitably, they returned to apologise. So yes, Roman Partum was in love with his childhood best friend, Logan Captiosus. He just didnt really realise how much until they sat under the stars, and spoke about the future.

"Roman?" Logan asked quietly, the serene silence being broken, Roman turned his head towards Logan, whos eyes were still trained on the stars

"Yes, Lo?" He responded, his voice soft and gentle as it normally was if it was just the two. 

"Can.. Can you promise you wont leave me?" Logan had asked, turning his head so he was now facing Roman. Roman had noted how sad he looked, ignoring the way his heart lurched for him to do something. To fix it. 

Roman held his hand up, his hand forming that of a pinky promise, Logan's lips quirked up slightly as he joined their hands, completing the promise. "I promise, Logan" Roman whispered. 

×××

Their friendship carried on to highschool, then college, even now into adulthood the pair are nearly never seen apart. Roman was still yet to tell Logan about his feelings, but soon deemed it as an useless venture. Why, you ask?

Because Logan met Patton.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I was gonna actually flesh this one out, make a full on one shot, or even a fic that gets angstier, but I wasn't too sure. If you wanna see something like that leave a kudos or a comment, if you don't, then fair enough haha, anyway, its 2:25am, I wrote this two days ago and I should sleep.


End file.
